Una eternidad Diferente
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: A veces las cosas se complican. A veces la vida nos juega malas pasadas que se deben superar. A veces el destino solo tiene una forma diferente de llegar a un mismo final. AU. Ambientado en 'Luna Nueva'


.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a , solo la historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

**PAREJA**: Edward/Bella  
**RATED**: **T**  
**SUMMARY**: A veces las cosas se complican. A veces la vida nos juega malas pasadas que se deben superar. A veces el destino solo tiene una forma diferente de llegar a un mismo final.  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Drama/tragedia/angst. Muerte de un personaje. AU. Ubicado en 'Luna Nueva'.  
**ESTADO**: OS -completo-

* * *

**N/A:** Este OS está hecho en respuesta a los pedidos hechos en la **NOTA** de mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfil) para ir festejando mi cumple con ustedes desde ahora xD  
_**-Personajes pedidos:**_ Edward/Bella  
_**-P******__alabras _a usar: Auto/moto/diario/Piano/prisión.

* * *

**Soundtrack**

**_Hurt_ **-Christina Aguilera

* * *

**.**

**..::.. 'Una eternidad _Diferente_' ..::..**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado un año.

Un largo y tormentoso año ya desde que aquel horrible suceso acaeció. Desde que aquellas imágenes se quedaran para siempre grabadas en sus retinas y se revivieran con cruel y detallada exactitud cada maldita vez que cerrara sus cansados y tristes ojos. Su propia mente atormentándolo una y otra vez sin descanso y negándole así cualquier mínima posibilidad de paz.

Un largo año desde que la soledad, la culpabilidad, la desesperación y la impotencia dominaran sus días.

Un año... y cada día se sentía exactamente igual que aquel...

.

No llegaba. Su terquedad no importaba. Su velocidad y capacidades no importaban. Todo aquello que él poseía, creía o esperaba, no importaba.

Él no llegaba... y eso lo mataba.

Sabía que en ese segundo exacto en el que aún le quedaban un par de kilómetros de distancia por recorrer, aquella cadena de fatídicos eventos estaba por comenzar y sentía su pecho cerrarse con la instintiva y primitiva necesidad de tirarse al piso y solo gritar y gritar hasta que se perdiera todo sentido de su nueva maldita realidad.

Pero no debía. Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que por lo menos poder decirse a sí mismo luego el, 'lo intenté', aún por más que supiera ya nunca sería suficiente. No para él. No para ella.

.

Cincuenta y siete segundos después él lo único que deseaba es haber podido ser capaz de llorar. Quizás eso pudiera menguar de alguna manera toda esa opresión que le embargaba y que le sentía ahogar sin llegar a conseguirlo. Una parte muy recóndita de su mente apenas registrando el hecho de que, si aún hubiera sido humano él estaría ahora muriendo de puro dolor.

La mente era una cosa extraña.

.

La visión había sido demasiado sobre la hora.

Las casualidades y causalidades del destino poniendo trabas que nunca pensó le pudieran herir así.

El tiempo era una cosa preciosa y sin embargo esta vez NO había sido suficiente.

Él, a miles de kilómetros de la única cosa que le obligaba a vivir persiguiendo estúpidamente algo que nunca estuvo allí.

Su familia, varada en el aeropuerto con casi la misma desesperación que él por un problema de último minuto que les evitó el abordo al avión y por ende la única posible solución para que aquello nunca llegara a ser.

Y ella... ella corriendo feliz e inocentemente a una macabra trampa mortal que el destino había tejido y todos debían actuar.

.

Dos horas. Dos malditas horas fue todo el aviso que tuvo y desde ese mismo instante supo que no podría llegar.

¡Estaba en Brasil por el amor de Dios!

En la otra jodida punta del continente.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que llegar. Nunca debió dejarla. Nunca debió...

Y mientras sus piernas se movían a una velocidad que parecía querer quebrantar las leyes científicas de la luz y el sonido, su mente comenzaba al ya tan conocido viaje a la culpabilidad.

.

Se detuvo.

Su mente sobrecargada de adrenalina registrando cada hecho ante él con morbosa fascinación.

Los caños retorcidos. Aplastados. Abollados.

Los vidrios rotos, rajados.

El líquido goteando. Las chispas saltando.

Los cuerpos tendidos inertes en mullidos asientos, el frío asfalto de grava o la húmeda tierra que la ruta bordeaba, ya fuera por la inconsciencia o la misma muerte...

La palabra horrible no alcanzaba a describir la escena ante él.

No había palabras suficientes o siquiera existentes para describir tal dolor.

Bella.

SU Bella.

Aquella niña torpe de hermosos sonrojos e intrépidas ideas yacía allí. Tendida completamente desmadejada sobre el frío asfalto de una poco concurrida ruta. A varios metros de la masa de metal retorcido y ardiente sobre el que hacía apenas instantes había estado y que sabía hubo sido una moto solo porque su hermana le había dicho en detalle lo de la maldita visión.

Laxa.

Inerte.

Doblada de maneras en que a plena vista saltaba no era normal y con una palidez extrema que le hacía parece espectral.

Sangre rodeándola y comenzando a llenar con su aroma y cantidad el lugar.

Allí, a esos escasos metros en donde él se había congelado él lo sintió. Pudo sentir como su corazón débil comenzaba a fallar. Como las apenas mínimas fuerzas le comenzaban a dejar.

Avanzó un paso.

Todo parecía tan surrealista.

Sentía sus siempre excelentes sentidos, embotados de alguna manera. Extraños. Ajenos. Esas milagrosas capacidad de velocidad y fuerza no eran suyas, eran de alguien más. Él era débil ahora. Él apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. No era él.

Y sin embargo lo era.

Comenzó por fin a moverse hacia aquel corazón que tanto amaba y le quería dejar sabiendo que esta sería su única oportunidad y...

Un ruido atrajo su mente dispersa. Confusa.

Un llanto.

El llanto fuerte de un niño sano. Sano y fuerte... pero de pronto solo. Un bebé. Un pequeño e inocente bebé que reclamaba y demandaba tener la oportunidad de vivir. De que lo tomara en cuenta y le salvara de aquel horrible fin.

Una encrucijada.

Un segundo de crucial decisión.

Y decidió...

Y mientras rompía la atascada cinta del cinturón al que por suerte estaba sujeto y lo tomaba con sus, nunca más frías manos, escuchaba.

Un corazón parando.

Un mínimo jadeo dado.

Y eso fue todo. Apenas dos segundos que lo decidieron todo.

No había manos bombeando fuerza a su cuerpo porque estas se hallaban llenas con un crío berreante que, asustado, se aferraba al único salvador que le escuchó. Que lo eligió. Manos llenas mientras que él, en lo único que pensaba era en todo lo que los tantos libros de medicina que había estudiado decían al mismo tiempo que en la realidad pasaba.

Tras parársele el corazón el cerebro dejó de recibir oxígeno por varios minutos hasta que finalmente la reanimación constante del vampiro tuvo efecto. Aunque tardío. El daño posible ya hecho y sin vuelta atrás.

El cuerpo de su amaba Isabella frío e inmóvil entre sus manos con el fuerte sonido de llanto infante de fondo.

Un desastre más.

Y era su culpa.

.

La noticia fue explotada.

El conductor había sido otro irresponsable más de los tantos conductores faltos de sueño y ebrios que andaban sueltos sin más. El juicio llevándose a cabo y resultando obvio desde antes de empezar. El enviarlo a prisión no arreglaba en nada las vidas que había arrancado o las que había arruinado con su inconsciencia o crueldad. Porque sí, ponerse borracho y cansado delante de un volante no era solo algo inconsciente e irresponsable, era también algo cruel porque sabía de antemano estaba mal.

El hombre, un divorciado padre de dos hijos adolescentes, apenas lesionado a comparación del daño que ejerció. Con el único recuerdo permanente por una marca ardiente adornando la piel de su mejilla y una parte de su brazo pero, fuera de eso, nada más.

Un hombre que había contado culpable y asustado como había perdido el control del camión, terminando por virar bruscamente justo en el momento en el que un **auto** pasaba por el carril contrario. Nunca vio o notó siquiera a la **moto** que le seguía detrás. Diciendo poco y nada más puesto que debido al impacto contra el volante había quedado inconsciente a la tragedia que había ocasionado hasta que luego despertase ya tranquilo y cuidado en un pequeño hospital y que por ese 'error', había terminado siendo juzgado y enviado a **prisión** por veinte años.

Veinte años a cambio de dos vidas en pleno florecimiento y realización truncadas. Una vida que había dejado solo un cuerpo detrás. Y un niño que nunca sabría lo que sería llamar a alguien mamá o papá y obtener una respuesta porque éstos le habían sido arrebatados incluso antes de que él supiera hablar.

El diarios de la zona de Seattle apenas nombrando un accidente más.

El **diario** local haciendo casi un festín con aquella terrible pero llamativa noticia en aquel pequeño pueblo donde lo usualmente más interesante era nombrar qué ofertas tendrían ese día a lugar.

Una cruel realidad.

.

Y allí estaba él hoy. Viendo como la única persona que había amado nunca en su miserable vida se le iba entre las manos y notando como, a pesar de sus 'talentos' nada podía hacer para luchar contra aquello. Su veneno, aquel que siempre pensó como una maldición de la que uno no podía escapar pero milagrosa en casos de necesidad, completamente inútil frente a tal complejidad.

_¿Qué sentido tenía el inyectar su veneno a un cuerpo a la que su mente le había abandonado?_

Oh, lo había intentado. Vaya si lo había hecho.

Pero su familia siempre lo detuvo. Siempre lo salvó de la seguramente peor locura que hubiera hecho nunca.

SU Bella se había ido el día del accidente. Solo una concha vacía quedando en su lugar. Quebrada. Rota. Nada de su esencia inundándole ya.

Y hoy hasta eso se iría finalmente...

Sí, hoy, justo un año después, sus padres finalmente se habían rendido y reconciliado con su nueva trágica realidad y habían aceptado darle un triste final a la 'vida' que habían creado y que tanto habían amado. Despidiéndose con cariño y tristeza pero con resignación y aceptación largamente esperada.

Llorando mientras recordaban pequeños momentos tontos, privados y emotivos.

Regalándole sin saberlo aún más imágenes para conjurar luego porque, sí, él estaba allí, sin que lo supieran. Allí estaba. Escondido -como siempre-, entre las sombras, mirando y despidiéndose mientras su mente le enviaba más y más recuerdos de los que tanto le hubiera gustado repetir.

_Bella durmiendo y llamándole en sueños._

_Bella mirándole; intrigada, molesta, dulce, cariñosa, curiosa, tímida._

_Bella tentándole, con sus sonrojos, con su aroma._

_Bella besándole._

_Bella maravillada y deslumbrada viéndole tocar en el **piano** su nana._

_Bella diciéndole que lo amaba._

_Bella pidiéndole, rogándole que no la deje._

_Bella llorando._

_Bella inerte tirada en el asfalto._

_Bella yéndose ante él con agónica calma..._

Y él, él solo esperando a que su cuerpo parta al eterno descanso. Siendo su guía y su guarda aunque más no fuera en eso.

Y esperando su momento para seguirle. Para unírsele.

Finalmente, estarían juntos por la entera eternidad tal y como ambos desde que se conocieron siempre quisieron. Quizás solo la forma en que lo harían es lo que había cambiado y eso, eso era lo de menos porque lo único que en su triste existencia importaba era ella. Siempre ella. SOLO ella.

Después de todo, solo sería; _**una eternidad diferente.**_

* * *

_**Bueeeeenoo... En verdad no tengo idea de donde nació esta idea tan deprimente (vaya vuelta al fandom que he elegido, cierto?), pero bueno, es lo que surgió y ¿la verdad? a mí me gustó xP jejejeje **_

_**Para quienes no sepan y les interese, el tema de los pedidos aún está abierto. Yo di la elección de un par de fandoms y personajes y en base a eso eligen 1 y luego una palabra cualquiera (Si vieran las que me esperan en el próximo OS! xD Va a ser muy crack eso es seguro jeje). Solo tienen q ir a mi perfil y dar click en el link de 'Página en facebook' y ahí busquen o vayan a 'Notas'. Nunca hice ningún reto ni nada así que esta vez me decidí por algo interactivo ;) Espero resulte.**_

_**Como sea... este OS está finish!**_

_**Besos y cuídense, ok?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_***Guada***_

_**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**_


End file.
